Holiday Madness
by ToshikoWriter
Summary: The teams are gathered at Atobe's mansion for a holiday party! Two days of fun? Or two days of torture? Non-yaoi. Smut smut smut.
1. Let the Party Begin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis or its characters, obviously.

**Warning:** Lots of smut. OC-centered. Non-yaoi. Rated M for stated reasons.

* * *

**Toshiko:** Enjoy! Hah, Reiko, I told you I'd punish you.

**Reiko:** *sitting in a corner* You don't kid around, do ya Toshiko-chan?

**Toshiko:** Of course not.

* * *

Red and gold streamers hung from the high ceiling of Atobe's mansion. The formal Christmas party, thrown for all the local teams, had officially begun. Two days of nonstop partying sounded good to everybody.

An enormous tree had been placed in the foyer, with lights and candy canes and ornaments draped around it lavishly. Actually, everything in Atobe's mansion was overly extravagant and luxurious. Even the toilet seats were marble.

Suddenly, all the lights went out. A spotlight flashed on to illuminate Atobe, standing at the top of the stairs and wearing a white suit. "Hello everybody! Ore-sama is here to announce the official beginning of this year's Christmas/New Year's bash! Let us all celebrate ore-sama's generosity!"

He snapped and the lights turned back on. Flashy, as usual.

"Kajimoto!" The blonde haired boy looked for the speaker, eventually finding Sengoku waving at him.

"Ah, Sengoku-san, how are you? Eh? Reiko, you're here too?" Kajimoto greeted Sengoku, but he looked slightly surprised when he saw the only girl that trained with Hyotei's team.

"Well Kajimoto-kun, I _am_ a regular…" She looked a bit angry at the tall boy. He merely smiled. She hadn't changed at all.

"Rei-chan!" Eiji, Marui, and Jirou ran over to the small group and hugged the short brunette.

"Ha—hey guys." She chuckled at her friends' enthusiasm. Then she punched Jirou in the arm.

"OW! REI-CHAN!" Jirou rubbed his arm. Reiko was a hard hitter, and she had punched him with all her strength.

"That's for making me come to this stupid thing."

"Well you had to anyway, Atobe's throwing it."

"Hmph."

Jirou rolled his eyes.

* * *

They had been dancing for quite a while when Inui and and Renji announced that the holiday punch was ready. A delicious concoction of fruit and soda that they had just perfected.

Now, everybody knew of the infamous Inui juice, making them slightly hesitant to drink the punch that he claimed was "delicious." However, they soon realized that they had nothing to worry about, as the juice tasted fine.

In the corner, Inui and Renji had whipped out notebooks, pens in hand. They seemed to be waiting for something.

* * *

"OW!" Reiko winced in pain. The boy she had been dancing with, Kajimoto, had suddenly tripped and stepped on her foot, hard. And he wasn't small, either.

"Ah! Rei-chan! I'm sorry about that." He looked at her worriedly as she hobbled around massaging her tingling foot. Reiko kicked him in the leg and immediately fell down in even more pain.

Looking amused, Kajimoto commented, "You probably shouldn't be kicking people with your foot like that."

She hissed. "YOU DID THIS!"

Kajimoto sighed and picked her up. "Put me down! Now!"

"No. I'm bringing you to some ice." She wiggled around to try to get out of his arms, but he held her tight, quickly walking down the hall, into an empty room.

Reiko walked around a bit and was satisfied to realize that nothing had been broken, although it had felt like it was shattered at the time. "Eh... I think my foot's okay now. Let's go back now, Kaji-kun."

"Kaji-kun?" A soft click told her that he had just locked the door. He walked towards her slowly, his purple eyes glazed over with lust.

Reiko backed up with each step he took towards her, warily keeping her distance. However, she started to feel a strong inclination to suddenly kiss the boy in front of her.

She struggled with herself for a bit before getting her true self back. By that time, though, Kajimoto had already pinned her small body to the bed.

Shit.

* * *

Her hands were tied together, but for some reason she really wanted to place them around Kajimoto... weird. The feeling took over her body for a couple of seconds before subsiding.

Kajimoto pulled off her dress, revealing her lacy black undergarments.

"St-stop, Kaji-kun! What're you doing?" Reiko turned pink and squirmed under his body, but he held her to the bed firmly with his hips.

He swiftly pulled off her bra and panties, leaving her completely naked. Lowering his mouth to one of her breasts, he lightly traced around the nipple with his tongue, then sucked and nipped at it until it was red.

Little moans escaped Reiko as he licked one breast and pulled and played with the other using his calloused fingers. He moved his mouth to her neck, where he bit her, causing Reiko to yelp in pain.

"Nh-"

Kajimoto trailed kisses and bites down her body until he reached her inner thighs and smiled. By this time, Reiko was feeling very unlike herself and very, very horny. Her breaths grew shorter as he softly licked right next to her entrance.

She whimpered, feeling the heat coil up in her stomach. He merely licked her again, closer but not inside.

"In-inside! Please, Kaj-" Her words were interrupted by a loud moan escaping from her lips, as Kajimoto had just placed his tongue inside of her, licking and sucking the sensitive tissue, pleasuring her with his tongue.

He then started to play with her clit, causing her to groan louder, a sexy mix of lust and pleasure.

Before long, pearls of precum were bright and shiny on the tip of his cock, and he was getting harder by the minute. He couldn't take the sight of the naked, sweaty, moaning brunette who was sprawled out beneath him, her hips shaking with anticipation.

He quickly thrust his entire cock inside of her, and she screamed from the sudden pain. She was going to kill him tomorrow, definitely.

However, he expertly thrust in and out, setting up a slow and torturous pace, letting almost all of his cock pull out before ramming back inside.

Reiko whimpered whenever she felt the pressure reduce, and she bucked her hips up in an attempt to get him inside faster.

"Faster, Kaji-kun, go faster," Reiko pleaded. Kajimoto, close to his own climax, was happy to oblige. He picked up the tempo, speeding up into a violent frenzy of thrusting. The sound of wet skin slapping together and Reiko's moans of pleasure excited him further, and with a final push, he spilled his hot seed deep inside of her.

His climax set off hers, and she arched her back as she felt the orgasm hit her. Her walls tightened on Kajimoto's still engorged member, sucking every last drop of cum out. Even then, there was so much that it spilled out, sticky and hot, coating their thighs and the bed sheets.

Panting, Kajimoto pulled out and kissed Reiko softly. She just turned over and groaned.

What was up with her today? And what was up with Kajimoto-kun? He definitely wouldn't act like this normally...

* * *

**Toshiko:** Yaaaay! Kajimoto was good, wasn't he? *winks*

**Reiko: **I guess I'd have to say he was better than I thought he would be... I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow, Toshiko-chan.

**Toshiko:** Now, now, I've still got more planned!

**Reiko: ***groans*


	2. Nap Time

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis or its characters, obviously.

**Warning:** Lots of smut. OC-centered. Non-yaoi. Rated M for stated reasons.

Also, you may remember that the offending food was punch in the previous chapter, however, I've decided to change it to cookies so I can use it more easily.

* * *

**Toshiko: **Hahahaha! Here comes some more. Just as I promised, Reiko!

**Reiko: **... You even made me eat those horrible cookies.

**Toshiko: **Were they horrible? I thought I had made them delicious... *smirk*

**Reiko: **You're a terrible liar, you know.

* * *

Reiko definitely wasn't feeling like herself. Her face was flushed pink and her body was shaking. Not from the rigorous pounding it had just received from Kajimoto's large member, but from lust. She felt like jumping on the next person she saw... which happened to be...

Jirou. Perfect, she groaned inwardly. He was always so nice to her (when he wasn't sleeping), and she didn't want to attack him. But something about the brown haired narcoleptic looked different. His eyes, like Kajimoto's, were misty and his expression was one of extreme hunger.

He ran towards her, exclaiming excitedly, "Reiko-chan! Did you try the cookies outside? They're delicious!"

Wait. Cookies? She had eaten half of one, before remembering that she didn't like cookies anyway. And a few moments before she had picked up one, Inui had brought a hot, fresh batch, his glasses gleaming.

Suspicious. She knew that he had some sketchy experiments that was was working on. Was this one of them?

Jirou, surprisingly strong for his size, picked Reiko up easily and ran into the nearest bedroom and locked the door behind him.

"Rei-chan! I'm bored... let's do something!" His face was lit up in a smile.

Although her body was fighting the chemicals that were pulsing through her veins, she couldn't help but to jump into his arms and push him down onto the giant bed in the middle of the room. Pffft, what kind of guest room had a king sized bed?

Reiko pulled off Jirou's best pair of pants, which were already being strained against by his stiffening cock. A dark wet spot was starting to appear on top of the bulge.

She dipped her head into his lap and cautiously licked his painfully erect penis. It twitched beneath her moist tongue and Jirou moaned softly.

The girl encircled his entire member with her wet, tight, heat and sucked lightly. Using her tongue she circled the angry red head and teased his balls with her fingers, all the while keeping her other hand tight around the base, making sure he wouldn't explode any time soon.

Jirou couldn't take her torture any more; he was about to burst from all the licking, sucking, and nipping that she was pleasuring his penis with. It was already tensed, with streams of cum leaking out.

He quickly maneuvered her onto her back. Her surprised face turned a bit red with embarrassment when he ripped off her panties, leaving her only in her bra.

Moving his lips to hers, he gave her a vigorous kiss, almost bruising the skin. He then sharply bit her neck and sucked, leaving an enormous love bite. He continued to bite and suck her shoulders and chest, marking her body as his own.

"Ah!" Reiko stiffened as she felt three fingers being pushed into her. They roughly pumped in and out, making sure to hit her sensitive spot every time after they had found it.

Soon she was reduced to a moaning, mewling mess. Jirou decided he wanted a taste.

He sucked on her clit while fingering her, causing her to arch her back and bite her lip in pleasure. The combined sensations were going to send her over the top soon, as she felt the familiar sensation of heat coiling in her lower stomach.

The pressure suddenly stopped. Then she felt the head of his enormous member being rubbed against her sensitive sex.

He teased her by circling it around her entrance without putting it in, eliciting breathy moans from his friend.

"Nnnnnn, Jirou-kun..." She tried to grab his cock and force it in, but he held back, instead moving his hand under her bra to lightly finger her hard nipples.

The pressure on the small nubs made Reiko buck her hips up in an even more desperate attempt to be fulfilled, and Jirou finally caved.

He gently pushed his entire cock inside as she winced in pain. As he started moving, however, the pain faded into the mindless pleasure that they both desired so badly.

"M-more, pl-lease" Reiko panted as Jirou moaned as her tight cavern squeezed on his hard penis every time he thrust in.

It was getting more and more difficult to contain himself, and he began to buck his hips against her in order to get his release faster.

Reiko reached first, screaming as she felt the hot coils in her stomach explode and Jirou's penis hit her spot one last time. Grunting and groaning madly, he burst, spilling his cum everywhere and then plopping down on top of her, sound asleep.

As expected of Jirou, she thought. And he didn't even pull out.

They both lay there, exhausted, content to sleep a while. They didn't even mind that their sweaty bodies were still connected and their cum was getting sticky on their stomachs and thighs.

The fog of lust that had pervaded her system for the past two hours seemed to be fading. Finally, she returned to her normal state of being, one that was shocked at what she had just done.

"Must be the cookies," she muttered. Wait. If it was the cookies, she was majorly screwed. The boys were definitely greedy and were sure to have eating more than they should have.

Damn it. She was in for a long night. Even though she wasn't horny any more, who knew how badly the other guys were.

Reiko hoped they would just leave her alone and satisfy their urges... some other way.

* * *

**Toshiko: **Yay, Reiko and Jirouuuuuu! I love him so much.

**Reiko: **You! He fell asleep without even... erm... yeah. Come on!

**Jirou: ***rubs eyes blearily* What's going on?

**Reiko: **AND YOU! *death glare*

**Jirou: **Uh oh. *runs away with Reiko pursuing*

**Toshiko: **Well uhm. Next chapter coming up soon! Keep those reviews coming.


	3. Bathroom Break

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis or its characters, obviously.

**Warning:** Lots of smut. OC-centered. Non-yaoi. Rated M for stated reasons.

Also, you may remember that the offending food was punch in the previous chapter, however, I've decided to change it to cookies so I can use it more easily.

* * *

**Toshiko: **So sorry for the lack of updates on these things, I've been unfortunately weighed down by a giant writer's block. Hopefully this makes up for it!

**Reiko: **Well I'm not happy. I'm the one going through this, you know?

**Toshiko: **Don't worry, m'dear, you'll love this one.

**Reiko: **Somehow that makes me even more scared.

* * *

Reiko opened her eyes and rubbed them sleepily. She turned over onto her side and saw the sleeping boy that had been inside of her just a few hours ago. Damn it, Jirou. Why'd you have to go and eat all those cookies... she thought while rubbing her sore back.

She got up and pulled on some clothes, a pair of shorts and Jirou's undershirt. He would be asleep for a while, after all. Typical.

Reiko walked out the bedroom towards the bathroom gingerly, still aching from her... encounters. She hoped she wouldn't run into any more horny boys on her way.

She turned the corner, and to her luck, crashed right into Shishido, who grinned evilly when he saw her.

"Great," Reiko muttered under her breath. She immediately turned around and ran towards the bathroom. Shishido just smirked as she dashed away and followed her silently.

Reiko washed her hands and sighed in relief. It seemed like he didn't eat any cookies, as he wasn't raging with lust. Feeling more relaxed, she opened the door to leave the bathroom only to walk into him again.

Damn.

Shishido grinned. "Hey, Rei-ch~an, what are you doing hiding in here?" He walked towards her, his big frame forcing her to back up with him.

She gasped in shock when she felt the ice cold wall against her back. "I-I'm not hiding..." she stammered.

"Or maybe it's because you didn't want to see me? How mean, Rei-chan..." He whispered in her ear. By this time, she was pressed against the wall and Shishido's erect member was pushing against her stomach, signalling that he wasn't about to let her go.

With one deft movement, he pulled off her shorts and panties, leaving her in only her shirt. He roughly pushed his lips against hers, hard, and bit down on her lower lip. Reiko yelped in protest.

"Shishido-kun!"

"Ah, gomen," He didn't look sorry at all. Instead, he loosened his tie and took off his tuxedo jacket. The silky black fabric fell to the floor in soft folds.

Shishido tied her hands together with his bright blue tie and put her restrained arms around his neck. The brown haired boy then slipped a finger into her.

"Nnn, you're s-so tight, Rei-chan. This'll be fun," He grinned. The finger began to dance within her, stroking her walls and causing her to moan periodically.

His other hand found its way to her breasts, pulling and stroking her tender nipples. She arched her back in pleasure, mewling softly.

The blushing, sweating girl who was moaning so deliciously in front of him was too tempting for Shishido, and he growled as he felt his cock get impossibly hard.

He couldn't take it any more and dropped his pants.

His erect member already had pearls of precum forming on the head, and it was twitching with anticipation.

Shishido grabbed Reiko's slender legs and yanked them apart. The sudden absence of the pressure building within her from his fingers made her whimper.

He wrapped her legs around his waist, supporting her weight against the icy bathroom wall. Shishido then thrust his entire penis inside of her.

Reiko screamed. He was unexpectedly big, bigger than the previous two boys by far. She wondered how he'd managed to fit the whole thing in.

Shishido growled, "Nnn, you're s-so tight, Rei-chan."

With violently rough thrusts, he filled her, over and over again. Reiko moaned as gravity made each thrust even deeper. Before long, she could feel the hot coils in her stomach about to release their tension.

She screamed as she came around him, her walls contracting and squeezing him, trying to keep him in her longer.

"Fuck," He swore as he felt the hot pressure around his penis. Her cum came gushing out, splattering on the floor and driving Shishido insane with desire.

He was far from done, though.

Shishido pushed through her climax and kept grinding his hips into hers, letting her know that he wasn't about to stop any time soon.

The boy's penis was still extremely hard, and he began to pick up the pace to satisfy his hunger. Reiko's body instinctively pressed against his as she rode him and he pumped into her.

Finally, he groaned one last time and shot his cum inside of her. He pulled out, panting. Reiko collapsed against him out of sheer exhaustion, and he cradled her limp body as they sat on the bathroom floor, naked and not even minding the sweat and cum that had splattered all around them.

He gently kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

**Toshiko: **Heh. Reiko, how'd you like that one? Sorry it was a bit short.

**Reiko: ...**

**Toshiko: **Told you that you'd like it. Shishido's such a gentleman, eh?

**Shishido: **Of course.

**Reiko: ***sits in corner*

**Toshiko: **Uh... I guess she's gotta take a bit of a break after Shishido. Anyway, next chapter's coming! Thanks for reading.


End file.
